The Program for Clinical and Translational Research education and Training will promote the recruitment, education and training of new investigators in clinical and translational science careers and will provide integrated and flexible research education that is broad in scope and diverse in disciplines. Formal and informal training in the methodology of clinical and translational research will increase the number of well-trained researchers who will assume leadership roles along the critical path of clinical and translational science for the future. Aim 1: To recruit the next generation of clinical and translational investigators from health professionals and scientists at all levels of career development. We will introduce clinical and translational research concepts within hands-on experiences throughout the educational pathway so that we can engage the next generations of clinical and translational investigators. We will target the best and most promising physicians, physical therapists, dentists, pharmacists, nurses, social workers, and scientists at every level of training, including predoctoral students, residents, postdoctoral fellows, and faculty, with particular emphasis on recruiting investigators from underrepresented minorities. Aim 2: To train the next generation of clinical and translational investigators by offering a diverse curriculum that includes a spectrum of training opportunities, including degree-granting programs (Master's Degree and certificate in Clinical Research and Master's Degree in Molecular Medicine with a certificate in Translational Research). We will offer educational opportunities in the full spectrum of clinical and translational research throughout the educational pathway for health professionals and scientists. We will integrate the curricula based on a core set of research competencies using flexible and efficient teaching methods that will promote multidisciplinary approaches. This application will further enhance the existing K30 Program by adding curricula in translational research and expanding our recruitment efforts to include undergraduate and basic science PhD students. We have a number of unique educational assets including a nationally recognized program in biomedical communications and outstanding training in regulatory affairs with the FDA. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by the applicant): Clinical research education and training is the foundation for recruiting and training multidisciplinary clinical and translational investigators at all career stages. This program is critical to promoting the translation of biomedical research into improvements in human health.